1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been an increase in the use of a photography function referred to as a wide dynamic range (WDR) function or a high dynamic range (HDR) function. According to the WDR or HDR function, an image, in which a dynamic range exceeding a range that may be photographed by a sensor, is captured by continuously capturing and compositing an image of a short-time exposure (hereinafter, referred to as “short-exposure image”) and an image of a long-time exposure (hereinafter, referred to as “long-exposure image”). This photography function is very effective, particularly when an image with a high contrast ratio, such as a backlit image, is captured.
However, since a short-exposure image and a long-exposure image captured at time intervals are composed, if an object moves, a mismatch occurs during composition and an artifact in which double contours are shown occurs. As a WDR composition scheme against movement, there is a technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-004353. According to this technology, a common area is detected from two images with different exposure, motion compensation is performed by correcting the position of the common area, and then the two images are composed.
The above technology may be used for a case in which an entire image has movement, but may not handle localized movement in partial areas constituting an image, thereby resulting in unnatural artifacts.